drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve Mitayah
Handle: Tigara Character Name: Eve Mitayah Email address:tigara@look.ca Division: Freelanders Age: 28 Gender: Female Physical Description: Eve has very dark red hair that hangs to her armpits and is worn either in a ponytail, or held in a bun. It is so dark it looks black unless the sun is shining on it. Her eyes are a dark brown that almost looks black, like most Ebou Dari. Her skin is olive, and she is slim. She weighs in at about 125 pounds and stands at 5’6”. Not exactly pretty, but not particularly ugly either. Place of Birth/Raising: Ebou Dar Character History: Eve grew up alone in the city of Ebou Dar as an orphan. Her mother died in childbirth and her Father died of malnutrition when she was 6. She stole for a living, getting caught and beaten every so often. Never by a woman though. It was always men who beat her. If a woman saw her stealing, they tended to turn a blind eye. She never knew why, she assumed it to be pity. She never took much at a time. An apple here, a cabbage there. Not enough to harm one’s sales. Knives are easy to come by in Ebou Dar, so she found a few over the years, and often got into knife fights with random female passer-bys. She was quiet agile from theft, and she knew how to use knives, so she rarely lost. If she did, she left the winner a present before she won. She noticed that the men were betting on some of her matches, so she hatched a plan. With a few pulled strings, she worked it out to be a street duelist. She would fight other women, and the winner would get paid. Eve would get the money earned that the women paid to be able to fight her, and then she would get a percent of the winnings from the gambling. She grew famous in Ebou Dar, and they began to call her The Crimson Maiden, for her hair was a dark crimson when the light caught it. When Illian called for a new Hunt for the Horn, she couldn’t resist, and neither could the rest of Ebou Dar. They were sure she would find it, so they even paid for her boat fare to Illian. In Illian, she swore the Oaths of the Hunter, and set off. She didn’t have any ideas to where it was. She was more interested in fame, so she just wandered around the Westlands. She had a hunch it was in the legendary land of Shara, but she couldn’t get there. The Sea Folk refused her, and the Aiel were not the friendliest bunch. Her next great idea was the Great Holding in Tear. She bought the livery of a servant and got into the Stone that way, but it wasn’t long before the guards noticed her sneaking around, and none of the other servants recognized her. The guards grabbed her right close to the Great Holding and took her into questioning. Once they were satisfied with her story, they sent her off to Godan with a light jail sentence. Being a Hunter shortened the time she had to spend, but according to them, “A crime is a crime.” But being a Hunter, she did not want to waste time. On her fourth night there, she picked the lock to her cell with a buckle off her boot shaped into a wire. It opened easily. The guard was sleeping, so she was able to stealthily sneak his keys away. She went throughout the jail, opening cells and causing a disturbance. While the guards were distracted by the other noisy prisoners, Eve slipped out of a window and disappeared into the night. She fled Tear and moved north. Cairhein was the next idea. In the grove of the former Avendoraldera. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios